WodoShows Wiki:Newsletter/19th December 2011
Newsletter: Tuesday 19th December 2011 Welcome to the third eddition of the WodoShows Wiki newsletter! This one is a bit diffrent then usual though because, it's christmas! Yes the yule tide is upon us so we thought we'd do a look back of 2011 by composing the top 10 best WodoShows momments of 2011. So enjoy, merry christmas, happy new year and we will see you in 2012... '10:' At number ten... our performance at Old Park Primary School! There was bunddles of yule tide joy when the glee club were asked to spend the morning performing christmas songs to students, staff and parents. They were even asked to perform their next glee show there! See you soon Old Park... '9:' ' ' At number nine... the Wodensborugh Open Evening! The reason why this event made the list is because this was an evening the club got to revisit some of their favourite numbers. From Bugsy Malone to A Night Of Variety. It was a great night for everyone and WodoShows Wiki even got an ad on the drama department open evening powerpoint presentation! '8:' At number eight... I Hope I Get It! This was a very tricky number for the glee club to conquer. But after alot of practise and alot of crooked arms the club made it their own! This is deffinetly a number to remember... '7:' ' ' At number 7... Bugsy's in the newspaper! This made the list due to the fact that is was the point Bugsy Malone became a WodoShows succsess. Deffinently the first step into stardom for the actors on the photo, and the cast of Bugsy. '6:' ' '''At number 6... the LAMDA exams of 2011. 2011 was (for most students) the start of a LAMDA journey. This made the list because it was a big milestone in the students ambitions to make it in the world of showbiz... '5: ' ' At number 5... the musical numbers in Bugsy Malone! Every musical number in the show was done with pure class and hilarity. From the showgirls in Fat Sams Grand Slam, to the big finish in You Give A Little Love. '''4: ' '''At number 4... the musical numbers in A Night Of Variety (A.K.A Please Don't Stop The Music). Even though alot of the musical numbers were cut, we belive the best one's made the final setlist. From the craziness of Thriller/Head's Will Roll to the energy rush from Proud Mary. '3: At number three ... the splurge scenes in Bugsy Malone! The reason why these hilarious sences made the list is because of the simplicity and wackiness of every snow spray. From the untimly splurgy (slightly accidentel) death of Knuckles, to the final splurgathon, hilarity is always assured. '''2: ' ' At number two ... A Night Of Variety/Please Don't Stop The Music. This glee show was a great send off to the old theater. It was an amazing show and everyone loved performing their favourties... '1:' ' ' At number one ... BUGSY MALONE! Yes the winner is the one and only, Summer Show, Bugsy Malone. With almost sold out shows, awsome splurgy fun, roaring showgirls and slick hudloms, Bugsy Malone is a worthy 2011 winner.